Gregory's Adventure: A DBZ Story
by Silverman123
Summary: Join Gregory as he is forced into the mystical world of Dragon Ball Z. He'll have to get strong to survive here... Told in the first person, This story takes place in an arbitrary time after the Buu saga, but before Trunks and Goten are adults.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z!_

**Chapter 1: Enter the Mind of Gregory**

_Gregory is 17 years old. He's 6 feet tall and has brown eyes. He has dirty blond hair and is of average build. In this chapter he is wearing a black collared shirt and baggy pants._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hesitantly opened my eyes, irritated by the late morning sun that glared through my windows. I sat up slowly and rubbed my head, looking over to my clock to check the time. I thought,

"_Nine AM… Ugh, guess I slept in a little._"

It wasn't much of a problem though; that day was a Saturday. My parents and sister all went to some kind of party that morning, so I had the house to myself. I stood out of bed while I stretched my arms to the ceiling, shaking off my sleep. Yawning, I stumbled out of my room and made my way down the hallway to the bathroom. I carried out my daily morning routine, starting with a good face washing.

After breakfast, I decided to go for a walk, so I gathered some of my things and walked out my front door. As I stepped outside however, I was met by a completely unfamiliar world. All around me was a forest-like wasteland covered in green lush and wildlife. I was completely stupefied, and was so confused that I couldn't even make coherent thoughts. Many minutes passed with me simply gawking at my perplexing surroundings. I turned around to face my house, as if to escape this surreal experience, but my eyes met emptiness where my house once stood. In place of the building was a large, square dirt patch on the ground, silhouetting its former base. I shook where I stood, asking myself,

"Wha-what's going on? Where a-am I?"

I dropped to my knees grasping the ground where my home once was, refusing to believe anything that was going on. I really didn't have any idea **what **was going on anyways. I began to rationalize my predicament, _it's just a dream; none of this is real; what was in my orange juice,_ were some of the things that I thought about. Finally, I snapped from sheer confusion and screamed at the top of my lungs,

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE, HELP ME!"

My voice echoed several times through the woods and into the distance until eventually fading away, and then it was eerily silent. For a while, only wind answered my call. Not even the birds that once chirped wildly dared to sing after hearing my fit. I stared at the ground in defeat; when would I wake up from this horrible nightmare?

I did not move for several minutes out of fear.

I felt the wind change behind me, as if something caused a gust of air to brush my back, so I turned around in response. Who I saw standing just a few feet away from me had an uncanny resemblance to an all-too-well known character from a anime I liked to watched called Dragon Ball Z. He wore a bright orange Gi with a blue undershirt and shoes. His black hair jutted out in a chaotic fashion that made the worst of bed hair seem tame. He was tall, about my height, yet he didn't come across as intimidating at all. I stuttered out some words,

"G-Goku? What in the-"

I was cut off by the Saiyan, who talked in a cheerful way,

"Well hi there! You seem to know my name. Have we met before?"

I was silent, so he continued,

"I heard someone yelling over here so I came to check it out. Was that you?"

I nodded, he asked,

"Well… what's the matter?"

I responded to him,

"I'm lost… I don't know where I am."

He asked in a confused and innocent way,

"Urmm… how'd you get here?"

I answered him,

"I have no clue," I peered back at the previous location of my house and continued, "My home… it used to be there a few minutes ago, but now it's not. I just have no idea what's going on."

Goku seemed sort of taken back by what I said. Although I'm sure disappearing houses are not among the strangest things he's heard of. He began to chuckle in his trademark way with his hand rubbing the back of his head. He spoke,

"Well it's gettin' kinda late. Why don't you stay at my place for the night until we get this thing sorted out."

I looked up at the sky; it was red and hazy, so it indeed was getting late. I weighed my options and came to the conclusion that it would be in my best interests to stay with an anime character and his family for a night. Besides, perhaps this was a dream; it would all be over soon.

Goku seemed a bit nervous and bashful when he asked his next question,

"So… can you fly? I mean, I don't expect you to know how, but it would be easier on me if you could fly."

My mind went wild with a new realization: If this was the Dragon Ball Z universe, then I could theoretically control my Ki. I concentrated as hard as I could and found a source of energy within me. As hard as I tried, I could not for the life of me bring out any of that power. And so I answered Goku's question,

"No, I cannot fly."

Goku then commented,

"But your energy seems strong enough to pull it off. If I were to scan you with one of those scouter things, your "power level" would be about 3,000. Ah well… here, take my hand. I'll fly us there."

I did as he asked and we began to fly off into the distance. As we flew I thought to myself,

"_My power level is 3,000!? That would make me stronger than Raditz if I remember correctly. Then again, even with all of this arbitrary "power", I have literally NO combat experience so I can't use any of it… Wait, what am I thinking? This is all a dream; I'll wake up soon._"

Boy was I wrong

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate if you would leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter._

_This story will be updated every other week by the way, so make sure you keep up with it! _


End file.
